creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mein Wort in deinem Ohr
„Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, es erstaunt mich.“ Die raue, wundersame und Bosheit ausstrahlende Stimme klang mitfühlend: „Ich habe schon oft darüber philosophiert, wie... paradox es doch ist, dass der menschliche Körper so zart und fragil ist, so leicht zu verletzen. Aber letzten Endes doch auch so schwer zu töten. Selbst nach der Entfernung der Extremitäten und einer Handvoll Organe ist er noch in der Lage, so lange weiterzuleben, sich an seine erbärmliche Existenz zu klammern. Menschen sind wie ein ausgespuckter Kaugummi, einfach nicht loszuwerden!“ Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und begann nun, seine Stimme wieder zu senken: „Das hier hingegen, du und ich, unser... Experiment, für das ich dir wirklich dankbar bin, das ist so erfrischend anders, so wunderbar neu. Vielen Dank, dass du mir hilfst. Nicht dass du eine Wahl hättest.“ '' Melanie fuhr aus dem Schlaf auf, einen panischen Schrei gegen die kahlen Wände schmetternd, Tränen in den Augen. Sie brannten, scheinbar hatte sie schon im Schlaf geweint: „Scheiß F...“, murmelte sie und setzte neu an, da ihre Stimme versagte: „V... ver... fluchte scheiß Flashbacks.“ Der Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme schaffte es zumindest ein kleines Bisschen, sie zu beruhigen, aber die Stimme aus ihrem Traum war klar wie eh und je in ihrem Kopf. ''„Nicht dass du eine Wahl hättest.“ Ihre Hände zitterten wie Espenlaub, als sie die Bettdecke beiseitewarf und über den kühlen Boden zum Fenster torkelte. Als sie ihre Stirn gegen die Scheibe lehnte merkte sie, dass diese deutlich kälter war als der Boden. Kristallklarer Schmerz, der sich in ihren Verstand bohrte, ihn ein wenig reinigte von unliebsamen Gedanken und sie zurückholte auf den kalten Boden der Realität. Sie atmete tief durch, einmal, zweimal, dann sagte sie laut: „Mein Name ist Melanie Rugga, ich bin dreiund...“ Stimme versagte, neuer Ansatz: „Ich bin dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt und es ist der zehnte November...“ Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Digitalwecker: „... Der elfte November 2016, kurz nach Mitternacht und ich bin allein und bei vollem Bewusstsein.“ Sich ihre momentane Situation laut vorzusagen beruhigte mehr als der kalte Boden zu ihren nackten Füßen oder das noch kältere Glas an ihrer Stirn. Generell empfand sie Selbstgespräche als angenehm. „Schlaf kann ich wohl heute vergessen. Na ja, drei Stunden, immerhin.“ Melanie gähnte und taumelte vom Schlafzimmer über den kleinen Flur ins Bad. In der Wanne sammelten sich einige ungewaschene Kleidungsstücke, die sie keines Blickes würdigte, stattdessen wandte sie sich dem Waschbecken zu, kippte sich Wasser ins Gesicht welches so kalt war, dass es sich anfühlte wie eine ganze Armee kleiner Eissplitter, die sich in die Haut schneiden... „Nimm das Messer. Du willst es, das weiß ich. Das weiß ich. Sehen wir mal, wie dick deine Schulter ist.“ „Aaaaaah!“ Mit einem lauten Schrei fuhr Melanie herum und schlug zu, drei wilde, fahrige Hiebe die nichts trafen als Luft. Sie war allein. „Scheiße.“, murmelte sie, wandte sich dem Spiegelschrank über dem Waschbecken zu. Als sie ihre tiefen Augenringe unter den rot schimmernden, eigentlich grünen Augen sah, brach sie erneut in Tränen aus: „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße.“, jedes Mal begleitet von einem Schlag gegen die Wand. Kraftausdruck, Wamm, Kraftausdruck, Wamm, Kraftausdruck, Wamm. Krack. Der letzte Schlag war zu viel für die Kachel an der Wand, sie war zerbrochen und hatte Melanie zwei Fingerknöchel aufgerissen. Dieses Mal fluchte Sie nicht. Schmerz und Blutgeruch hielten sie fest, warfen sie aus der Trauer und der Verzweiflung ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, ihre Gedanken wurden kurz und pragmatisch: Wunde, Blut, also Bandagen. Sie hatte noch eine Rolle im Spiegelschrank, die sie auf Anhieb fand, und dann fiel ihr aus dem medizinischen Goldesel noch ein glitzernder Taler in die Hände. Auf dem Etikett der kleinen Dose stand irgend ein Name, den Melanie dank ihrer vertränten Augen nicht entziffern konnte, aber sie erinnerte sich daran, diese Schlaftabletten vor Unzeiten gekauft und offenbar vergessen zu haben. Sie lächelte gezwungen: „Vielleicht komme ich morgen ja doch ausgeruht zur Arbeit.“ Halb Acht Uhr morgens, es ist für den Durchschnittsmenschen noch recht früh, und doch waren die Straßen, die Melanie von ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster sehen konnte erstaunlich überfüllt. Kinder auf dem Weg zur Schule, Erwachsene auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. „Und ich als eine von ihnen.“, gähnte sie und lief vom Fenster zum Schrank. Als Auszubildende für die Stelle der Verwaltungsfachangestellten hatte sie keinen strengen Dresscode, entschied sich aber von sich aus gerne für etwas Unauffälliges. Mit den grellen Farben hatte sie schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. Tintenblaues T-Shirt, brauner Wollpullover (im Radio hatten sie was von drei Grad Celsius gesagt) und eine normale Jeans. Ihre schulterlangen, pechschwarzen Haare ließ sie immer offen, sodass sie sich dahinter wie hinter einem Vorhang verstecken konnte, wenn sie den Kopf senkte: „Perfekt. Jetzt noch das Frühstück.“, welches sie ausfallen lassen musste, als ihr auffiel, dass sie kein Brot mehr hatte. Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit aber würde sie an einem Bäcker vorbeikommen, dort könnte sie sich ein belegtes Brötchen kaufen und auf dem Rückweg ein Brot. Eine frische Tasse Tee trank sie Zuhause, wobei sie sich beinahe die Zunge verbrühte, dann verließ sie ihre Wohnung. Es war eine kleine Mietwohnung, zwei Zimmer, Küche, Bad im dritten Stock des vierstöckigen Hauses, die einen Großteil ihrer Einnahmen verschlang, aber das kümmerte Melanie nicht sonderlich. Sie lebte billig, kein Fernseher, kein Auto, keine teuren Freizeitaktivitäten, ab und an mal ein Kinobesuch oder ein neues Buch, an dem sie meist monatelang zu kauen hatte. Den größten Teil ihrer Freizeit versuchte sie zu schlafen. Außerdem war die Lage günstig: Innerstädtisch, fünfzehn Minuten Fußweg bis zum Rathaus, in dem sie arbeitete und alle Märkte in greifbarer Nähe. Sie nahm immer die Treppe, wenn sie die Wohnung verließ, den Fahrstuhl ignorierte sie gerne, aber an diesem Tag war an jedem Stockwerk ein Schild angebracht, laut denen die Treppe ab morgen für etwa eine Woche wegen Sanierungen gesperrt sein würde. „Und natürlich kein Wort von Mietminderung.“, murmelte Melanie mit einem sauren Lächeln. Zynische Selbstgespräche hatte sie besonders gern. Schon im Eingangsbereich schlug ihr die Kälte der Außenwelt entgegen, als sie vor die Tür trat wurde sie regelrecht erschlagen, nicht nur von den Temperaturen, sondern auch von den hektischen Geräuschen der vorbeieilenden Menschen, der anfahrenden und bremsenden und hupenden Autos, von denen man im Haus höchstens etwas hätte erahnen können. Sie seufzte, ermahnte sich zur Geduld und machte sich mit knurrendem Magen auf den Weg. Das erste, was Melanie in ihrem Büro entgegenschlug war ihre Kollegin Stephanie: „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du wurdest von einem Zombie gebissen. Aber leider siehst du ja immer so scheiße aus. Nicht gut geschlafen? Mal wieder?“ Melanie seufzte: „Hab dich auch lieb. Kann ich nächstes mal wenigstens bis zu meinem Schreibtisch, bevor du losredest? Dann kann ich meinen Brieföffner auf dich werfen...“ „Nimm das Messer. Mal sehen, wie tief...“ Eisiger Schauer, der nichts mit den Außentemperaturen zu tun hatte, aber dieses Mal schaffte sie es, sich zu beherrschen. Stephanie lachte: „Nein, ohne Scheiß, wie geht’s dir? Du siehst aus wie rückwärts durch den Fleischwolf gedreht.“ Melanie lächelte. Das schafften Stephanies Vergleiche häufiger als vieles andere: „Hab nur schlecht geschlafen, wie du gesagt hast.“ Sie setzte sich und schaltete ihren PC an: „Kennst du das, wenn du einen Traum über irgendwelche Viecher hast, etwa Kakerlaken, die dich auffressen und du dann aufwachst und direkt über dir an der Decke hängt so ein ekliges Teil? Das hält dich erst mal ne Weile wach.“ „Ohne Mist? Wer konstruiert eigentlich solche Träume? Ich würde ja gerne mal davon träumen, wie ich meinen Ex wieder und wieder zum Teufel jage wie selbiger es mit Doktor Faustus getan haben soll.“ „Nachvollziehbar, schätze ich, aber kann es sein, dass du deine lustigen Vergleiche in letzter Zeit eher erzwingst? Es wirkt so als wolltest du um jeden Preis zu allem einen Vergleich bringen.“ Stephanie dachte kurz darüber nach und zuckte dann mit den Schultern: „Wir sind alle irgendwie verrückt, und immerhin rede ich überhaupt. Du antwortest ja meistens nur. Nicht dass ich mich beschweren würde, die besten Beziehungen hatte ich mit Kerlen, die kaum geredet haben... wenn du verstehst was ich meine.“ Sie warf Melanie einen neckischen Blick zu, den sie ignorierte, da sie damit beschäftigt war, ihre E-Mails zu checken: „Ja, ich verstehe.“, murmelte sie geistesabwesend, was ihrer Kollegin allerdings ziemlich egal zu sein schien: „Andererseits müssten Männer, die viel reden, ja ziemlich gut mit ihrer Zunge umgehen können, also...“ „Lass mal sehen, ob du es schaffst dich selbst zu lecken wie eine Katze. Komm schon, mein kleines Kätzchen, zeig mir, wie gelenkig du bist. Und pass ja auf, dass du dich nicht aus Versehen beißt.“ Melanies Gedanken liefen Amok. Heute hatte sie erstaunlich viele Flashbacks, das war bereits der vierte in acht Stunden, wenn das so weiterginge... Sie atmete durch, ging im Kopf alles durch: Mein Name ist Melanie Rugga, ich bin dreiundzwanzig, ich bin wach und im Büro mit meiner Kollegin Stephanie Braun. Nichts besonderes. Ganz... normaler... Alltag. „Steph, bitte, kannst du deine Bettgeschichten auf später verschieben und mir einfach sagen, ob heute irgendwas wichtiges reingekommen ist? Ich hab nichts in meinen Mails abgesehen von der Einladung zum Weihnachtsessen am Dreiundzwanzigsten nächsten Monat.“ Das ihre Erzählungen abgewürgt wurden verwirrte Stephanie. Sie wusste, dass sie Melanie damit auf die Nerven ging, aber für gewöhnlich ignorierte diese es ganz offen und machte ihre Arbeit. Selten begehrte sie auf, und das war dann sicher kein gutes Zeichen: „Ähm... ja, natürlich. Also, eigentlich ist nichts, aber gestern bist du früher gegangen und da kamen noch ein paar Anfragen wegen neuen Mülltonnen und so rein. Dachte, die könnten wir heute aufteilen, das sind etwa zwanzig...“ „Keine große Sache, ich mach das schon. Gib rüber.“ Stephanie zögerte kurz, aber die arbeitswütige Einstellung ihrer Kollegin kannte sie schon, das war normal. Normal war gut. Sie reichte ihr einen kleinen Stapel grüner Pappzettel, auf denen Name, Anschrift und Bedarf des Kunden standen. „Danke.“, murmelte Melanie und machte sich sofort daran, alle Daten in ihren Computer einzutippen, Änderungen einzutragen und zu bestätigen, was alles in allem knapp über eine halbe Stunde dauerte. Nach dieser Zeit kontrollierte sie erneut ihre Mails, inzwischen waren zwei andere Aufträge eingegangen, mit denen sie sich beschäftigen konnte. Stephanie hatte nun ebenfalls zu tun und Melanie dankte Gott dafür, dass sie nicht zugleich arbeiten und reden konnte. Unter diesen Bedingungen ging der Vormittag schnell rum, bis die beiden um halb Eins ihre einstündige Pause antraten. „Hey, du isst doch so gerne japanisch, oder? Der kleine Laden fünf Minuten von hier, wie hieß der noch... Irgendwas mit Bio, weißt was ich meine, hat heute solche kleinen Sushischachteln im Angebot, mit Wasabisoße und all dem Zeug. Ich wollte das ja auch mal probieren, also... kommst du mit? Ich komme mir komisch vor, wenn ich so einen Laden alleine betrete. Wie Marty McFly, als er im dritten Film in den Saloon gelaufen ist...“ Melanie zog ihre Jacke an und grinste breit: „Steph, du redest zu viel und das wird dich mal den Hals kosten. Fünf Minuten entfernt, sagtest du? Allons-y.“ Trotz der Kälte entschieden die beiden sich, auf einer der Parkbänke vor dem Rathaus zu essen. Das Sushi bestand aus fünf verschiedenen Stücken und einer kleinen Tüte mit Wasabisoße, alles in eine Plastikschachtel gepresst. Melanie ließ sich zuerst eines ihrer Stückchen schmecken, während Stephanie die grüne, cremige Soße auf ihrem ganzen Mittagessen verteilte. Ihre Kollegin staunte: „Du bist aber ziemlich mutig... im das Wort masochistisch zu umgehen. Hast du nicht gesagt, du hättest noch nie Sushi gegessen?“ „Ja, aber komm schon, ich hab ja gehört, dass Wasabi so scharf sein soll, aber ich esse auch Chili con Carne, wie schlimm kann das schon werden?“ Ohne weiter zu zögern spießte sie einen der mit rohem Fisch versehenen und in grüne Soße getauchten Reisklumpen auf und schob ihn sich in den Mund. Kaum eine Sekunde später riss sie die Augen auf, spuckte die grüne Masse auf den Boden und hechelte wie ein Hund: „Heilige... Fuck! Was ist das für eine kranke Scheiße!?“ Noch während sie sprach griff sie in ihre Jackentaschen auf der Suche nach etwas Trinkbaren, bis Melanie ihr eine kleine Wasserflasche hinhielt. Einen Augenblick später war sie halb leer: „Meine Fresse, ist das abartig. So was kann man doch nicht essen! Streichhölzer brennen nicht so stark, verflucht. Du hättest mich warnen müssen.“ Melanie nickte: „Hätte ich. Aber ich sehe dich doch so gerne leiden. Und ich wollte dich nicht um diese Erfahrung bringen.“ Sie grinste, zeigte dann aber doch Mitleid: „Ich hab meine Soße nicht mal geöffnet, wir können tauschen wenn du magst.“ Stephanie nickte, trotz der Kälte breitete sich Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn aus: „Danke. Fick die Henne, ist das ein heftiges Zeug. Dafür sollte man einen Waffenschein benötigen.“ Sie reichte Melanie ihre Dose, Melanie gab ihre eigene weiter und genoss den scharfen, brennenden Schmerz auf ihrer Zunge. Dann ging der Tag weiter. Wie üblich ging Melanie um vier Uhr, während Stephanie noch die halbe Stunde bis zum Büroschluss blieb. Das war der Deal, mit dem die beiden seit zwei Jahren arbeiteten: Melanie erledigte die Mehrheit der Arbeit, dafür durfte sie früher gehen. Damit waren beide zufrieden. Auf dem Heimweg stolperte sie noch in die Bäckerei und besorgte sich ein Schwarzbrot und zwei Donuts, dann war sie schon beinahe wieder daheim. Dass die Treppe gesperrt werden sollte hatte sie schon wieder vergessen, und erst als sie die Schilder las fiel es ihr wieder ein. Erster Stock, dann zweiter Stock, als eben dort hinter ihr eine Tür geöffnet wurde. Melanie drehte sich nicht um, sie hatte keinen Kontakt mit den anderen Mietern und es war ihr ziemlich egal, wer in diesem Haus wohnte. Die Stimme jedoch richtete sich direkt an sie: „Ent... entschuldigung. Ich wollte dich was fragen...“ Melanie erstarrte. Das war kein Flashback, kein Traum, keine Erinnerung. Diese Stimme war real, nahezu greifbar, diese Stimme... Der Mann legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter, sanft und leicht zitternd, wodurch Melanie genau wusste, wo er stand. Dennoch reagierte sie eher instinktiv als bewusst, als sie herumfuhr, ihren Handballen gegen die Schläfe des Mannes donnern ließ, von ihrem Schwung soweit herumgerissen wurde, dass sie sich insgesamt um 360 Grad drehte und auf die Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung zu rannte: „Lass mich in Ruhe! Hau ab! Hau! Ab!“ Sie hörte selbst nicht, was sie schrie oder dass sie überhaupt schrie, sie spürte lediglich die Spannung in ihrer Kehle, als sie die Treppe hochstürmte, auf ihre Wohnungstür zu. Den Schlüssel holte sie aus ihrer Hosentasche, mit der anderen Hand umklammerte sie die Brottüte. Der Schlüsselring entglitt ihren flatternden Fingern und fiel klimpernd zu Boden. Sie bückte sich, brauchte gefühlt eine Stunde um ihn aufzunehmen und rechnete damit, dass der Mann mit dieser Stimme hinter ihr auftauchen würde wie damals und ihr über die Haare streichen würde. „Mir gefällt, was du anhast. Zeig mir doch, was du da verpackst.“ Niemand kam, als sie endlich den Schlüssel ins Schloss führte, umdrehte und in ihre kleine Wohnung torkelte. Die Tür schleuderte sie ins Schloss, dann stellte sie sich an den Türspion und blickte hindurch, nichts als ihren hektischen Atem und das Wummern ihres Herzens in den Ohren. Sie sah niemanden vorbeilaufen, erst recht nicht den Mann vom zweiten Stock. Niemanden. Niemanden. Als sie die Augen vom Türspion löste und auf ihre Armbanduhr blickte, war es achtzehn Uhr zwölf. Melanie fühlte sich wie betäubt, als sie die Hand sinken ließ und ins Bad taumelte. Ihr Körper fühlte sich kalt an wie eine Leiche, als sie in die Dusche stieg und das Wasser andrehte, ohne die Kleidung auszuziehen. Die Brottüte hatte sie unterwegs irgendwie verloren. Der harte Wasserstrahl war zuerst eiskalt, wurde dann wärmer und blieb auf einer Stufe von etwa fünfundzwanzig Grad hängen. Erst da begann sie hemmungslos zu weinen wie ein kleines Kind. Neunzehn Uhr achtundfünfzig, Melanie schaltete das Wasser ab. Sie hatte sich beruhigt und konnte logisch denken. Der Mann, der sie angesprochen hatte, konnte nicht Er sein. Wäre er Er gewesen, hätte sie nicht mehr weglaufen können. Er musste eine ähnliche Stimme haben, mehr nicht, und sie war ohnehin übersensibel. So viele Flashbacks an einem Tag, das war ungewöhnlich. Reine Überreizung. „Fuuuuuck.“, brüllte sie und schlug einmal kräftig gegen die Duschwand. Der Schmerz war erstaunlich stark, stechend, und sie erinnerte sich an die Schnittwunden von letzter Nacht. Sie hatte die Bandagen am Morgen entfernt und nur zwei dünne, gezackte Striche an ihren Knöcheln entdeckt, die nun wieder brannten. Es kümmerte sie nicht als sie aufstand, ihre nassen Kleider in die Badewanne zu den anderen Sachen warf und nackt in ihr Schlafzimmer taumelte. Die Spur von nassen Fußabdrücken würde sie später wegwischen. Sie kramte ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank, trocknete sich ab und dann den Boden. Sie fühlte sich nach wie vor betäubt und kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen wie sie ihr Leben auf diese Weise fortführen sollte. Traumatisiert wie ein Vergewaltigungsopfer, nur dass das, was sie durchgemacht hatte, ihr so unendlich viel schlimmer vorkam. Sie seufzte: „Hätte er mir doch wenigstens erlaubt zu sterben. Es verging ein ganzes Wochenende, bevor sie wieder ihre Wohnung verließ, abgesehen von den zwei Gängen die sie benötigte um ihre schmutzige Wäsche in die Waschmaschine im Keller des Gebäudes und wieder nach oben zu bringen. Beide male begegnete sie niemandem. Das Brot war beinahe aufgegessen und insgesamt hatte sie es nötig, wieder einkaufen zu gehen, was sie auf den Nachmittag dieses eisig kalten Montags verschob. Erst als sie aus ihrer Wohnung trat erinnerte sie sich daran, dass die Treppe gesperrt war. Müde drückte sie auf den Pfeil nach unten und wartete auf den Aufzug. Dieser ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, hielt aber schon im zweiten Stock wieder. Als sich die Tür öffnete stand Melanie ein Mann scheinbar in ihrem Alter gegenüber, mit hellbraunen Haaren und einem zugleich gelangweilten wie überheblich wirkenden Blick. Dieser aber änderte sich, als er einen Schritt in den Aufzug machen wollte und plötzlich entschuldigend dreinblickte: „Tut mir... ach, ich kann warten.“ Er grinste peinlich berührt und erst jetzt erkannte Melanie, dass diese Stimme zu dem Mann gehörte, der sie am Freitag zuvor angesprochen und vollkommen aus dem Konzept gerissen hatte. Die Türen begannen sich wieder zu schließen, und Melanies Gedanken rasten. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, nicht nur weil dieser offensichtlich nette Kerl wartete obwohl er dazu keinen echten Grund hatte, sondern auch weil sie in geschlagen hatte. Sie schob ihre Hand zwischen die Türen und traf somit eine Entscheidung: „Nicht doch. Ist ja noch Platz hier.“, murmelte sie. Der junge Mann zögerte kurz, dann nickte er und trat ein. Sie senkte den Blick und warf dann die Haare zurück: „Ich wollte mich... sowieso bei dir entschuldigen. Wegen Freitag.“ Er nickte verstehend, dann schüttelte er den Kopf: „Ehrlich, das ist nicht notwendig. Ich meine, klar war ich am Anfang ganz schön verwirrt, aber so wie du reagiert hast... Ich hab so was schon mal gesehen, das kam mir vor als hätte ich irgendwas getriggert, ne schlimme Erinnerung oder so...“ „Stimmt.“ Diese Antwort kam schneller und schärfer, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte, also fuhr sie etwas sanfter fort: „Stimmt wirklich, trotzdem... Entschuldigung.“ Der Fahrstuhl hielt und die beiden stiegen aus, liefen nebeneinander her als Melanie das Gespräch erneut anstieß: „Was wolltest du mich eigentlich fragen?“ Er lief ein wenig schneller um ihr die Tür aufzuhalten und grinste peinlich berührt: „Weiß nicht, ob das jetzt so eine gute Idee ist... na ja, nach deiner Reaktion, also...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und atmete durch: „Was soll's. Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du mal mit mir ausgehen würdest.“ Was auch immer es gewesen war was Melanie erwartet hatte, das war es nicht. Sie stockte und errötete leicht: „Wie... wie bitte? Das ist doch...“ sie zögerte, wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte und entschied sich letztlich für eine aggressive Abwehrhaltung: „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst.“ Ihre Stimme blieb ruhig, jedoch scharf wie ein Messer: „Ich bitte dich, wir kennen uns nicht einmal. Ich hab dich nie gesehen, kenne deinen Namen nicht... und du meinen auch nicht. Einfach auf Frauen zuzugehen weil man sie hübsch findet, ich hasse solche Oberflächlichkeit. Es sollte zählen, was darunter ist.“ „Deine Kleidung gefällt mir. Zeig mir doch mal, was du darunter versteckst. Es zählt schließlich das Geschenk, nicht die Schleife drumrum.“ Der Flashback war schwach und ließ sie nur kurz frösteln, was bei den Außentemperaturen nichts ungewöhnliches war: „Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit.“, murmelte sie mit einer ungewollt überheblichen Stimme: „Viel Glück noch bei deinen nächsten Eroberungen.“ Stephanie saß bereits im Büro, als Melanie auftauchte und grinste sie an: „Na, Mel, wie war dein Wochenende?“ Melanie wedelte mit der Hand in der Luft und murmelte: „So lala. Hab die ganze Zeit im Haus gesessen und gelesen oder ferngesehen.“ Sie hatte keine Gewissensbisse, ihre Kollegin und womöglich einzige Freundin so offen anzulügen: „Wie war deins? Lass mich raten: Poolpartys?“ Stephanie verzog ihr Gesicht: „Bei dem Wetter? Ich bin vielleicht eine Partylöwin ab und an, aber nicht lebensmüde. Natürlich hab ich nur mit Dach über dem Kopf und vier Wänden drum herum gefeiert. Hab da n netten Kerl kennengelernt, Lukas oder Luka oder irgendwie sowas. Vielleicht auch Luke.“ „Verstehe. Ihr habt also weniger geredet und viel mehr... gefeiert?“, mutmaßte Melanie schmunzelnd. Stephanie seufzte: „Warum so prüde? Das war das sexualhaltigste Wochenende seit Monaten. Und der Kerl hat vielleicht ein Stehvermögen, wie die Twin Towers, wenn du verstehst was ich meine, also bevor sie von diesen Terroristen weggebombt wurden. Und vermutlich hätte man für sein bestes Stück auch n terroristischen Anschlag gebraucht. Ich hätte mir seine Nummer geben lassen sollen, dann könnten wir...“ „Steph!“ Melanies Stimme hallte leicht von den mit Schränken versehenen Wänden wider, als sie sie erhob: „Kommst du mit deinen Bettgeschichten noch auf einen Punkt oder laberst du einfach nur durch wie immer? Ich hab da gerade keinen Nerv für.“, fuhr sie deutlich sanfter doch nach wie vor mit einem durchdringenden Blick fort. Ihre Kollegin schwieg einen Moment und erwiderte behutsam: „Eigentlich... wollte ich darauf hinaus, dass ich dich ja nächstes Wochenende mal mitnehmen könnte. Ich hab zwei Karten für irgend so eine unbekannte Band bekommen, Crypt of Ghouls oder so, und wie gesagt Lukes... oder Luka's oder wie auch immer... also, seine Nummer hab ich ja nicht, und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los dass ein wenig gesellschaftliches Leben dir ganz gut tun würde. Könntest sicher auch eine reiche Auswahl an willigen Männern haben, so wie du aussiehst, und überhaupt, du bist in letzter Zeit recht verspannt. Wann hast du dich das letzte mal richtig durchnehmen lassen?“ „Lauf zu mir, mein Schatz, und lass uns ein wenig Spaß haben. Ich tu dir auch nicht weh. Das kannst du allein erledigen.“ Scheiß Flashbacks, schoss es Melanie durch den Kopf. Schon der zweite heute. Sie schob es auf die Unterhaltung mit diesem Kerl, der sie auf ein Date einladen wollte... „Erstens“, begann sie Stephanie gegenüber, „geht dich das überhaupt nichts an, und zweitens hasse ich solche oberflächlichen Sachen. Hab ich vorhin schon mal jemandem erklären müssen. So n Kerl, der in einer Wohnung einen Stock tiefer wohnt wollte mich nach einem Date fragen. Hab ihm gesagt, dass er ja nicht mal meinen Namen kennen würde...“ „Sekunde.“, unterbrach Stephanie, „Er wohnt im selben Haus wie du?“ „Ja, hab ich doch gerade gesagt...“ „Und dir ist nicht der Gedanke gekommen, dass er schon länger ein Auge auf dich geworfen hat? Und deinen Namen von... nun, dem Namensschild an deiner Tür kennt?“ Melanie kniff die Augen zusammen: „Ich hab kein Namensschild an der Tür. Worauf genau willst du hinaus?“ Stephanie lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht: „Ich will darauf hinaus, dass du zu wenig Kontakt mit der Außenwelt hast und dieser Typ das vielleicht ändern könnte. Er hat gesagt 'Date', nicht dass er mit dir schlafen will, richtig? Nun, Dann ist er nicht so oberflächlich wie du denkst. Ich kenne das, glaub mir, bei meiner Vergangenheit...“ Sie kicherte kurz: „Ich weiß noch, einmal war da dieser Typ, der...“ „Stephanie.“ Melanie klang gelangweilt: „Sag es einfach: Ich war zu gemein?“ „Als deine Freundin, ja, du warst zu gemein. Wenn er sich nicht wie ein Prolet verhalten hat, gib ihm eine Chance. Und jetzt, kaum zu fassen, dass diese Worte von mir kommen: Lass uns aufhören zu reden und lieber arbeiten. Heute ist ordentlich Mist vom Wochenende hängengeblieben.“ Es dauerte lange bis vier Uhr am Nachmittag, und als Melanie ging fühlte sie sich schwach und deprimiert. Den ganzen Tag gingen ihr Stephanies Worte nicht aus dem Kopf. Hatte sie sich wirklich so falsch verhalten? Auf dem Rückweg zu ihrer Wohnung hatte sie nichts anderes zu tun als darüber nachzudenken, und als sie im Aufzug stand, die Nummer Drei drücken wollte, senkte sie stattdessen den Finger auf die Taste Nummer Zwei: „Eine kleine Entschuldigung kann ja niemandem schaden.“ Der Aufzug hielt dennoch viel zu früh, und als Melanie ausstieg, fühlte sie sich unweigerlich an Freitag erinnert. Die nackte Angst, die sie erfasst hatte, streckte wieder ihre Finger aus, als sie sich umdrehte zu der Tür, aus der er gekommen sein musste. Das Neonlicht an der Decke flackerte und gab ihr das Gefühl, dies sei eine Szene aus einem sehr schlechten Horrorfilm, als sie sich direkt vor das dunkle Holz stellte. Das Namensschild lautete auf D. Hermann, eine Klingel gab es nicht. Melanie hob die Hand um zu klopfen und merkte, dass sie zitterte. Die Erinnerung war stark, die Angst noch stärker, als Zweifel sie erfassten. Sie schuldete diesem Kerl nichts, keine Entschuldigung und auch keine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten. Ein Schweißtropfen bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn, dann ein zweiter. Dann klopfte sie dreimal. Als sich die Tür öffnete, verflog die Angst wie Rauch bei einem Sturm. D. Hermanns Augen waren blau, und Melanie fiel auf, dass sie ihm zum ersten mal wirklich ins Gesicht sah: „Hey, ähm... ich hoffe ich störe nicht.“ Doch, du blöde Kuh, tust du. Was denkst du dir eigentlich, erst haust du mir eine rein, dann zertrampelst du meine Gefühle, dann willst du wieder mit mir reden? Hast du deine Tage und Schwangerschaft gleichzeitig? All diese Antworten erwartete Melanie, aber keine davon kam. Stattdessen... „Natürlich nicht. Was gibt es?“ Sein Gesicht zeigte, dass er ihr die Worte des Morgens übelnahm, aber mit aller Kraft versuchte, genau diesen Eindruck zu verbergen. Melanie war zutiefst dankbar dafür: „Das würde ich offen gesagt ungerne über die Türschwelle hinweg klären. Darf ich... na ja, nach allem trotzdem reinkommen?“ Das erste, was Melanie auffiel, war der fehlende Staub. Sie selbst putzte ihre Wohnung ausgesprochen selten, aus den simplen Gründen, dass sie selbst es kaum kümmerte und sie auch nie Besuch bekam, den es kümmern würde. D. Hermann hingegen hielt seinen Boden makellos sauber, ebenso seine Schränke und Regale, von denen es einige gab, alle voll mit Büchern und Magazinen. Er schien ein Sammler zu sein. D. Hermann führte sie durch ein kleines Stückchen Flur in die Küche, bot ihr einen Sitplatz an und fragte nach einem Getränkewunsch. Melanie hob abwehrend die Hand: „Danke, ich hab keinen Durst. Ich wollte... na ja, ich wollte mich entschuldigen.“ D. Hermann setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Küchentisch und lächelte leicht: „Für heute Morgen? Nicht notwendig, du hattest ja irgendwie auch Recht. Wir kennen uns nicht, und...“ „Und genau das ist es, was ich ändern möchte.“, fuhr Melanie dazwischen: „Also, wenn ich dich nicht zu sehr abgeschreckt habe.“ D. Hermann schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht doch, nicht doch. Dann... sollten wir wohl noch mal ganz am Anfang anfangen. Ich bin Daniel, nett dich kennen zu lernen.“ Er hielt ihr mit einer bewusst theatralischen Geste die Hand hin, und sie ergriff sie mit einem erleichterten Grinsen: „Hallo Daniel, ich bin Melanie.“ Sie ließ seine Hand wieder los und blickte kurz nach unten. Ihr Gesicht brannte, irgendwie kam ihr die Sache peinlich vor: „Gut, dann jetzt das, weswegen ich eigentlich gekommen bin... Ich war heute morgen ziemlich ungerecht zu dir. Ich war müde, kennst das ja an Montagen, und ich hatte n stressiges Wochenende...“ Er nickte: „Und dann noch der Stress am Freitag, hm? Ist aber auch gemein von mir, mich so von hinten anzuschleichen. Aber nur mal so aus Neugier, was hab ich denn gesagt, was bei dir so eine Reaktion getriggert haben könnte? Dann vermeide ich das gerne in Zukunft.“ Melanie zögerte kurz. Sie wollte es nicht erzählen, aber ihr ging nicht aus dem Kopf, was Stephanie gesagt hatte: Etwas Gesellschaft würde ihr guttun, und sie sollte sich einfach mal auf etwas einlassen. Damit hatte sie zwar keine guten Erfahrungen gemacht, aber damals war ihr die Wahl auch von jetzt auf gleich abgenommen worden. Daniel hingegen schien nett, ein wenig charakterschwach vielleicht, aber nett, und irgendwas sagte ihr schon lange, dass sie sich nicht ewig vor der Welt verstecken könnte. Sie holte tief Luft... „Es war weniger was du gesagt hast, vielmehr... na ja, deine Stimme.“ Daniel zog seine rechte Augenbraue hoch: „Meine Stimme?“ „Ja, weißt du... Ich kannte mal jemanden, echt mieser Typ... deine Stimme klingt irgendwie ähnlich, und dann bin ich ausgerastet. Ich hab dich doch nicht zu hart getroffen, oder?“ „Nicht so recht. Du bist wohl schwächer als du aussiehst. Und... das klang irgendwie netter in meinem Kopf. Jedenfalls, wenn meine Stimme dich an diesen Kerl erinnert, der ja echt krass gewesen sein muss, warum reden wir dann jetzt trotzdem?“ Melanie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Vielleicht versuche ich einfach, mich meinen Ängsten zu stellen? Oder es liegt daran, dass eine Freundin mir gesagt hat, ich würde mich zu sehr von der Außenwelt abschotten. Such dir was aus.“ Daniel tat so, als würde er überlegen, dann grinste er: „Ich denke, letzteres klingt besser. Angst kann einem echt Angst machen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine.“ Melanie lächelte, danach kam die Unterhaltung zum Erliegen, bis Daniel sich räusperte und sie mit demselben Blick ansah, den er auch am Morgen schon hatte: „Okay, also nicht das ich erneut mir der Tür ins Haus fallen will, aber...“ „Morgen abend hätte ich Zeit.“ meinte Melanie übereifrig, dann klatschte sie sich lachend die Hand gegen die Stirn: „Oh Gott, ich hätte vielleicht warten sollen, bis du gefragt hast, oder? Sorry, ich bin das nicht gewohnt.“ Daniel zwinkerte ihr zu und lächelte: „Na und? Ich auch nicht. Also stehen wir wohl auf der gleichen Seite, hm? Was hältst du von einem Kinobesuch? Oh, warte, welche Filme gefallen dir eigentlich? Also welches Genre? Oder würdest du lieber...“ „Stop!“, rief Melanie lachend: „Großer Gott, du klingst ja schon wie meine Freundin. Die redet und redet... den ganzen lieben langen Tag lang.“ „Tja, tut mir leid. Passiert mir nur manchmal, wenn ich nervös bin... Also, hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dich morgen um sieben Uhr abhole?“ Melanie nickte. Aus irgendeinem Grund stieg ihr die Röte ins Gesicht: „Klingt gut. Dritter Stock, die Wohnung ganz links.“ Sie stand auf, lächelte noch einmal und murmelte: „Bis morgen dann.“ „Ich werde dich leiden lassen für dein Versagen! Ich werde dir Schmerzen bereiten, die du dir nicht mal im Traum vorstellen kannst! Ich werde Leute abschlachten wie Fliegen und dich wünschen lassen, dass ich dasselbe mir dir tun würde. Du wirst mich anflehen, dir die Gedärme herauszureißen und ich werde dir über die Haare streichen und sagen: 'Niemals', und dann werden wir ja sehen, ob du es bereust. Denn das wirst du. Das wirst, du, sage ich dir!“ „Fuuuuuuck!“ Melanie sprang regelrecht aus dem Bett, die Augen aufgerissen, Tränen fließend wie ein Wasserfall, wild um sich schlagend: „Verpiss dich! Hau ab. Hau! Aaaaaaaab!“ erst nach einer halben Minute hatte sie sich wieder annähernd unter Kontrolle und erkannte, dass sie alleine war. Niemand hier, Er erst recht nicht. „Oh Scheiße.“, murmelte sie, „verfluchte verfickte Scheiße. Was ist nur los mit mir?“ Sie torkelte zum Fenster und lehnte ihre Hände links und rechts daneben an die Wand und merkte, dass sie sehr stark zitterte. Den Blick senkte sie auf die Straße und ihr erster Gedanke war, dass alles viel einfacher ginge, wenn sie sich hinunterstürzen würde. Dann wieder fokussierte sie ihre Gedanken an die vergangenen zwei Wochen. Daniel hatte sich als ausgemachter Gentleman entpuppt und ihr einige der schönsten Abende ihres Lebens beschert, ohne sie zu bedrängen. Stephanie hatte Recht behalten, er versuchte nicht einfach, sie flachzulegen, er wollte sie kennenlernen, sie erobern, und schon am Vorabend war es fast soweit gewesen, zumindest nach Melanies Gefühl. Geküsst hatten sie sich schon öfter, aber dieses mal hatte sie nur schwer widerstehen können ihn zu fragen, ob sie mit in seine Wohnung kommen könnte... Und dann wachte sie mit diesem Albtraum auf: „Ich heiße Melanie Rugga, ich bin dreiundzwanzig und in einer festen Beziehung...“ Ihr Magen grummelte, und mehr instinktiv als bewusst rannte sie ins Bad, um sich in die Kloschüssel zu übergeben. Danach fühlte sie sich deutlich besser, putzte sich die Zähne und wollte sich wieder ins Bett legen. Als sie nun aber einen Blick auf die verschwitzten Laken in der Dunkelheit warf, bahnte sich wieder ein kaltes, angsterfülltes Zittern an. „Ich werde dich auf die grausamste Weise leiden lassen!“ Schon war sie wieder raus aus dem Zimmer, atmete durch und sah an sich herunter. Sie trug nur ihre Unterwäsche, lehnte sich dann gegen die Wand und überlegte. Ein Gedanke hatte in ihrem Kopf Gestalt angenommen und wuchs, wuchs, wuchs... Bis sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, sich eine Jacke schnappte, in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte und die Wohnung verließ. Der Aufzug brauchte erstaunlich lange, und sie hüpfte ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere. Jeder Schatten in dieser Wohnung machte ihr aus irrationalen Gründen Angst. Die Türen schwangen mit einem 'Ding' auf und sie trat in die beleuchtete Blechzelle, drückte auf die Nummer Zwei, wartete. Keine zehn Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür erneut. Sie trat aus, wandte sich Daniels Tür zu und klopfte an. Es dauerte eine ganze Minute, bis Daniel öffnete und sie verwundert anstarrte: „Mel, was...? Was machst du hier? Jetzt, meine ich. Weißt du, wie spät es ist?“ Melanie nickte: „Irgendwas im Mitternacht 'rum, 'bisschen später vielleicht. Darf ich reinkommen?“ Ihre Stimme war schnell und fahrig, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Körper, der sich ohne zu warten an Daniel vorbei drängte. Er war perplex und murmelte nur: „Klar, komm doch rein.“ Als er sich umdrehte, sah er sie in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwinden. Verwirrt und noch ein wenig müde lief er hinterher: „Melanie, was ist los? Wieso tauchst du hier mitten in der Nacht auf? Ehrlich, ich sorge mich ein wenig um...“ Das letzte Wort verschluckte er, als er Melanie auf seinem Bett liegen sah. Die Jacke hatte sie zu Boden geworfen, die Schuhe in die Ecke gepfeffert, und die Unterwäsche lag eng an ihrer Haut. Zum ersten Mal fiel Daniel auf, wie schlank sie war und dass sie auch unterhalb ihres Gesichts wunderschön war. Ihre Stimme hingegen klang rau und traurig: „Komm schon, leg dich doch zu mir. Bitte.“ Sie breitete die Arme aus und streckte sich ihm entgegen: „Komm schon.“ Daniel hingegen blieb stehen. Sein Blick war finster geworden: „Nein. Melanie, hast du getrunken? Drogen genommen? Was du hier auch abziehst, normal ist das nicht.“ Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, den Blick von ihren Brüsten zu lenken und setzte sich schließlich zu ihr aufs Bett. Seine Hand wanderte in die ihre, berührte sonst nichts von ihr: „Melanie... Erzähl's mir, bitte. Was ist los?“ „Erzähl es mir, Kleine. Wer bist du?“ Melanie brach in Tränen aus, weinte ohne jeden Rückhalt und ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden nahm Daniel sie in den Arm. Er strich ihre Haare, hielt sie fest ohne ihr wehzutun und sagte nichts, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Und dann, ohne dass er fragen musste, erzählte sie ihm alles. Melanie Rugga betrachtete in ihrem Spiegel ein strammes Stück siebzehn Jahre altes Fleisch in ein sündhaft kurzes Top und enge Jeans gepresst, die Haare kurz und dunkelrot gefärbt, die Lippen rot und bereit, die Nacht zu erobern. Wenn ihre Mutter sie so sehen könnte, sie würde ihr verbieten, überhaupt das Haus zu verlassen. Zu ihrem Glück wurde sie von ihrer besten Freundin Katarina abgeholt und zur Party gefahren, bevor ihre Eltern wieder daheim sein würden. Die Party war laut und wild, im Laufe des Abends hing Melanie an den Lippen von drei verschiedenen Kerlen die alle mindestens fünf Jahre älter waren als sie, hatte Spaß an zwei kleinen Fummeleien und mehr Alkohol intus, als gut für sie war. Kurz nach Mitternacht stand sie vor der Tür der Disco und versuchte, sich nicht zu übergeben, als sie eine Stimme vernahm, rau und zugleich warm, die ihr Bewusstsein vollkommen vereinnahmte: „Hallo, meine Schöne. Lass mich raten: Du hast zu viel getrunken, oder? Sag schon.“ Sie wollte nicht reden, sie wollte nicht mal atmen, weil es den Druck auf ihren Magen erhöhte, aber als er sie aufforderte, konnte sie nichts anderes in ihren Kopf lassen als diesen Befehl: Sag schon. „Ja, ich habe zu viel getrunken.“ Ihre Stimme klang unendlich weit weg und irgendwo ganz tief in ihrem Verstand piepste eine kleine Stimme, dass sie es gar nicht sagen wollte. Diese Stimme sollte ihr in der folgenden Zeit als einziger Halt vor dem Sturz in den Wahnsinn dienen. „Wie unschön. Komm mit. Ich wohne hier ganz in der Nähe. Du wirst mir Gesellschaft leisten.“ „Ja, das werde ich.“ Sie folgte diesem Mann, dessen Gesicht sie noch nicht einmal kannte, als wären sie die besten Freunde. Seine Wohnung war leer und sauber, nur ein Bett und die nötigsten Möbel, und er ließ sie sich in der Mitte des Schlafzimmers aufstellen: „Ist ja eine nette Verpackung, die du da hast. Wie alt bist du?“ „Siebzehn.“ „Siebzehn, ja? Dafür bist du aber ausgesprochen gut proportioniert. Du willst dich für mich ausziehen, jetzt.“ „Ja, natürlich will ich das.“ Ohne zu zögern griff sie den Saum ihres Tops und zog es über den Kopf. Einen BH hatte sie nicht angezogen, sollte der Partyabend doch in mehr als nur Fummeln enden. Danach entledigte sie sich ihrer Schuhe und Hose. Bei der Unterhose zögerte sie einen Moment, aber schnell fiel auch dieser schwache Widerstand in sich zusammen. „Wunderschön. Ein Traumkörper. Wie machst du das, Diät und Training? Sag schon.“ Melanie schüttelte den Kopf so heftig, dass ihre Brüste wackelten: „Ich bin von Natur aus schlank, und ich habe viel Sex. Das hält fit.“ „Ah, ich verstehe. Eine kleine Teenie-Nutte.“ „Nei... nein, ich bin keine Nutte.“ Auch jetzt war ihre Stimme schwach und weit weg. Er hingegen schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Doch, das bist du. Nutten haben dauernd Sex. Nutten ficken mit Leuten, die sie kaum kennen. Du bist eine Nutte. Sag es, für mich.“ Sie nickte: „Ich bin eine Nutte.“ „Stimmt. Und außerdem bist du wertlos. Du bist eine wertlose, oberflächliche Nutte, nicht wahr?“ „Ja, das bin ich.“, murmelte sie: „Ich bin eine wertlose Nutte und ich bin oberflächlich und das ist falsch.“ Sein Lachen schnitt ihr ins Trommelfell: „Das bist du. Ich bin mir sicher, wir zwei werden so viel Spaß miteinander haben. Leg dich auf das Bett. Zeig mir, wo du gerne berührt werden wolltest, als du heute zu der Party gegangen bist.“ Sie folgte jedem Befehl ohne zu zögern, nur die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf schrie um Hilfe, Gnade, später um Erlösung. „Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, es erstaunt mich.“ Die raue, wundersame und Bosheit ausstrahlende Stimme klang mitfühlend: „Ich habe schon oft darüber philosophiert, wie... paradox es doch ist, dass der menschliche Körper so zart und fragil ist, so leicht zu verletzen. Aber letzten Endes doch auch so schwer zu töten. Selbst nach der Entfernung der Extremitäten und einer Handvoll Organe ist er noch in der Lage, so lange weiterzuleben, sich an seine erbärmliche Existenz zu klammern. Menschen sind wie ein ausgespuckter Kaugummi, einfach nicht loszuwerden!“ Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und begann nun, seine Stimme wieder zu senken: „Das hier hingegen, du und ich, unser... Experiment, für das ich dir wirklich dankbar bin, das ist so erfrischend anders, so wunderbar neu. Vielen Dank, dass du mir hilfst. Nicht das du eine Wahl hättest.“ Er hob seine Maske an, sodass sie sein diabolisches Grinsen in der aufgehenden Morgensonne sehen konnte. Es war der achtzehnte Tag unter seinem Willen und Melanie hatte die Hoffnung auf Rettung schon lange aufgegeben. „So, meine Kleine, dann zeig mir mal, was du so drauf hast. Ich will dass du springst, jetzt, hier, so hoch du nur kannst. Und solange ich es von dir verlange.“ Sie nickte: „Ja, natürlich.“ Dann stellte sie sich in die Mitte des Raumes und begann zu springen, und sprang, und sprang, sprang, sprang sprang sprang sprangsprangsprang... Irgendwann versagten ihre Beine und sie klatschte mit der Stirn voran auf den Boden, ohne sich zu verletzen. Sein Befehl wurde lauter und schriller, je länger sie lag, doch als sie versuchte aufzustehen, waren ihre Beine wie gelähmt. Sie wünschte sich, er wäre hier um ihr Erlösung zu verschaffen, aber er kam nicht. Der Befehl in ihrem Kopf schwoll an und kreischte wie eine Säge. Sie begann zu weinen und presste sich die nutzlosen Hände auf die Ohren, die Beine zappelten unkontrolliert bei dem Versuch aufzustehen. Diese Qual dauerte Stundenlang an, bis er wieder das Zimmer betrat. Als er sein Spielzeug weinend auf dem Boden vorfand, wurde er zornig: „Was soll das? Ich habe dir nicht gesagt, dass du aufhören darfst! Steh auf. Steh auf!“ Sie weinte wie ein kleines verzweifeltes Kind: „Ich kann nicht.“, jammerte sie, „Meine Beine... sie tun so weh. Ich kann sie nicht bewegen.“ „Na und? Wenn ich dir sage, dass du aufstehen sollst, dann stehst du auf! Jetzt!“ Als sie es dennoch nicht schaffte, trat er ihr in die Seite. Es war das einzige mal, dass er sie berührt hatte: „Das lasse ich nicht zu, du kleines Stück Dreck. Für dein Scheitern werde ich dich leiden lassen, wertlose Nutte! Komm rein.“ Die letzte Aussage war nicht an sie gerichtet, eine andere Frau trat in das Zimmer. Melanie blickte ihr in die Augen und sah mit Schrecken, dass sie vollkommen leer waren. So musste ihre eigenen aussehen. Er hingegen kümmerte sich nicht darum: „Siehst du meine Freundin, Melanie? Sie ist weitaus hübscher als du und sie wird mich jetzt ficken. Und du, meine kleine Schlampe, wirst dir wünschen dass du sie wärst. Du wirst mich darum anflehen dich so anzufassen wie ich sie anfasse, dich so zu benutzen wie ich sie benutze. Und du wirst dich danach verzehren, weil es nie passieren wird. Als Strafe für dein Versagen.“ Die folgenden Stunden verbrachte Melanie in unbeschreiblicher seelischer Pein. ''„Du hast heute Geburtstag, nicht wahr?“ Melanie nickte. Ihr Geist war taub und wund, er hatte sie nun schon seit über anderthalb Jahren unter Kontrolle. „Gut. Weißt du, ich habe hier ein kleines Geschenk für dich.“ Er warf ihr ein Messer zu, um dessen Griff eine rosa Schleife gebunden war: „Los, pack es aus und sei überrascht. Du hast dich noch nie mehr über ein Geschenk gefreut.“ Melanie nickte wieder, zog die Schleife ab: „Oh, oh... mein Gott, dass ist... das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, meine Güte... wie schön es glänzt, und es sieht so scharf aus. Vielen, vielen Dank.“ Er lächelte, sonnte sich in ihrer falschen Freude: „Fein, dass es dir gefällt. Aber halte es nicht nur in der Hand, benutze es.“ „Benutzen? Was... soll ich den schneiden?“ „Hm, eine durchaus gute Frage. Ich wollte ursprünglich sagen, dass du als eine wahre Amazone dir wie sie dereinst die Brust abschneiden sollst, aber dann ist mir eingefallen, dass du keine Amazone sondern ein minderwertiges Stück Dreck bist. Also... steck es doch in deine Schulter. Sehen wir mal, wie tief es eindringen kann.“'' „Das...“ begann Daniel, brach ab und begann erneut: „Das erklärt wirklich... absolut alles.“ Erneut, das zweite mal in dieser Nacht, nahm er seine Freundin in den Arm: „Wie lange warst du...“ „Zwei Jahre. Beinahe auf den Tag genau.“, murmelte sie und bis ihm in den Kragen seines Hemdes, um nicht zu schluchzen: „Zwei verdammt verfickte Scheißjahre. Und dann dann hat er mich einfach... einfach weggeworfen.“ Nun ließ sich das Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken: „Nach allem... dass ich nichts gegen seine Gedankenkontrolle tun konnte, seinem Willen offenlag wie ein Buch, nach all dem... Leid, ist das das Schlimmste für mich. Das ich ihm niemals entkommen wäre, wenn...“ Sie stockte, und Daniel beendete den Satz flüsternd: „Wenn er dich nicht hätte gehen lassen?“ Sie nickte und schluckte: „Ja, genau. Das ich am Ende nur seiner Gnade ergeben war... das mich sonst nichts hätte retten können.“ „Und... wie... es fühlte sich an wie dein eigener Wille oder...“ „Ja. Nein, nun... ich weiß nicht. Es war immer, als würde ich es so sehr wollen wie ein Fixer die Nadel, aber dann war da immer ein kleines Stimmchen in meinem Kopf, dass schrie und litt, und diese Stimme war mein wahrer Wille, meine wahren Gedanken.“ Daniel schüttelte den Kopf: „Was für eine perverse Scheiße. Gedankenkontrolle, das ist doch... krank. Und darum die Flashbacks?“ „Ja, meistens... sind es Dinge, die er mal gesagt hat, einzelne Sätze, mehr nicht. Und ab und an, wie heute, sind es Träume, ganze Etappen aus dieser Zeit. Oh Gott, ich bin ja so froh, dass ich dich habe. So froh...“ Ihre Augen blieben trocken. Sie hatte nichts mehr zum Weinen. Daniel seufzte: „Ja, das stimmt. Du hast mich.“ Er zögerte: „Und du wirst mich nicht mehr los.“ Er spürte wie Melanies Körper sich in seinen Armen versteifte. Sie löste sich von ihm, schneller als sie eigentlich wollte: Was... meinst du damit?“ Oh, diese Stimme, dachte sie. Diese so unfassbar ähnliche Stimme... „Eigentlich meine ich es genau so wie ich es meine, meine Kleine.“ Er grinste sie an, ein Grinsen dass sie nur allzu gut kannte. Es war das einzige, was sie von Seinem Gesicht je gesehen hatte. Bis jetzt. „Nein.“, flüsterte sie, „Nein, neinneineineinein. NEIN!“ Sie zappelte, riss sich von ihm los: „Das kann nicht sein. Darf nicht... das darf nicht sein! Du... kannst nicht er sein. Bitte...“ Ihre Stimme versagte, ein trockener Schluchzer kam an ihrer statt heraus. Daniel hingegen lächelte: „Du hättest doch wissen müssen, dass es da einen Haken gibt. Wer würde sein Lieblingsspielzeug denn einfach wegwerfen ohne... Hintergedanken? Stehen bleiben.“ rief er, als Melanie versuchte aus dem Zimmer zu kriechen. Sie folgte seinem Befehl, willenlos wie damals. „Gut.“, murmelte Daniel und lächelte: ''„Dann lass uns doch da weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben. Wie schön passend, dass du fast nackt bist.“ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas